Should Not
by Mrs.Gotenks
Summary: There are many things that should not occur between them but Scorpius isn't exactly sure if he should agree to them all.


_**Disclaimer: The Harry Potter franchise is my favorite but it is not my idea unfortunately. It belongs to J.K Rowling. Remember I said that. Now you can read.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>They never made sense.<strong>_

"Scorpius? Scorpius Malfoy?" she inquired staring back at him through her mirror. His green eyes pleading with her and it almost broke her heart as they were so similar to her father's. She sighed. What harm could possibly come from her befriending Malfoy? She could think of a few. Yet she wouldn't dare mention them to her brother. Malfoy-Scorpius was his best friend. During his first year at Hogwarts, he had been sorted into Slytherin and had a rough time making friends. It was Scorpius that stood up for Albus when everybody was calling him a traitor. She could understand the desperation in his eyes. He just wanted his sister to accept his best friend. However, she couldn't. She didn't like the prat. His existence was the only explanation for her unpredictable rage. The guy made her want to use an Unforgivable curse. She probably would enjoy breaking the laws if it meant to inflict pain on Scorpius Malfoy.

"Come on Lily, do it for me" he begged. She picked up her brush and stroked her hair. As she brushed the curls out of her auburn hair, she thought. She could handle one hour with the git, couldn't she? She just had to bite her tongue if he made an unpleasant remark against her. Surely, a bruised tongue was payment enough for her brother's happiness? She groaned and slammed the brush on the bureau.

"Merlin Albus, I'll do it but I swear if that prat insults me just once-"

"Yes! Thanks so much Lily. This is great! I will owl Scorpius!" he shouted. He kissed her forehead and dashed out of her room. She smiled. The things she did for her brother's happiness. Lily Luna Potter having a civilized conversation with Scorpius Malfoy? She laughed at the thought. That didn't make sense. No, that wasn't possible.

_**Albus is the reason 'they' exist.**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea, mate?" Scorpius questioned his best friend. He knew Albus wanted Lily's approval of their friendship in order to gain approval from the rest of his family but Lily didn't particularly like him. In fact, he knew Lily despised his very existence. Granted, he had to take responsibility for provoking her dislike for him. It wasn't as if he had made it easy on the crybaby. He frowned. This meeting is destined to fail but he couldn't tell that to Albus. The guy had been smiling like an utter fool since they met up yesterday. He couldn't stop himself from frowning every time Albus exclaimed "This will work. We just have to convince her". He wanted to puke.

"Yeah. Lily is a bit spirited but she has a big heart," Albus answered staring out the window. He looked uncertain but Scorpius could see the flicker of hope in his eyes and he felt knots in his stomach. He had planned to purposely ruin the dinner but seeing Albus' face made him reconsider. He could handle a few jeers from Lily Potter. If it meant making his best friend happy, he would tolerate the spoiled brat. He sighed.

Albus' face lit up when he noticed the sixteen year old redhead walk through the door of the Leaky Cauldron. His eyes trailed her, almost as if he as trying to figure out her weaknesses. He took in her beautiful auburn hair that cascaded down her shoulders; each ringlet in perfect order. Scorpius knew nothing of women's clothing but he knew that the emerald short dress which had mid-sleeves and a pleated skirt accentuated her curves; curves he didn't know she had. She wore plain shimmering flats and flashy black earrings that seemed to shimmer in the darkness of the room. She wore little makeup; he had only noticed her red, plump and luscious lips. He groaned inwardly. Those lips did not deserve to be hers.

"Hey Lils. You look lovely," Albus kissed her forehead and pulled out the chair next to him but opposite Scorpius. Scorpius frowned. He would have to stare at her for the entire meal?

Lily smirked, "I figure I would respect the snakes, considering I am dinning with them. What is that Muggle phrase 'When in Rome, do as the Roman's do?"

Scorpius clenched his fist. Merlin, he hated the brat. He and Albus were no longer in Hogwarts. They had graduated two years ago and yet people still reminded them of their Slytherin association. Would this stupid House follow him to his grave? He knew she was taunting him; he could see that damn twinkle in her eye. He looked at Albus, who was smiling at her, and relaxed. He had to remind himself that he was doing this for Albus.

"Maybe you should cross over to the dark side Lily, you look amazing in emerald" he teased. He winked at her and he almost laughed at her shocked expression. She recovered immediately and smiled at her laughing brother.

"Scorpius is right Lil, I always knew you would make a good Slytherin" Albus grinned as he picked up the menu, blocking his view of Scorpius and Lily. Immediately, Lily frowned at him and he couldn't help but smirk at the poor girl.

"How is work Mal-I mean Scorpius?" she sent him a forced smiled. He watched as Albus spoke with the waiter that had just approached the table but his attention fell on Lily's ears. She had just brushed her hair behind her ears. Her ears were so little but adorably cute even for a she-devil. He just smiled at her.

"Work is amazing. Although, I am unable to disclose any details."

Lily rolled her eyes and exclaimed, "What exactly is it that you do Mal-Scorpius?"

Scorpius frowned, "I work at the Ministry of Magic as an Unspeakable"

Lily's eyes widened. She looked towards Albus, who nodded to her as confirmation to his statement. She stared back at him. Her eyes soaking him in. She titled her head almost as if she was examining him or seeing him for the first time. In that moment, he recognized her respect for his work. He had never seen that emotion in those beautiful brown eyes before and he longed to see it again.

"That is amazing," she said before turning to the waiter and giving her order. He took this opportunity to look at his friend and found him smiling as if he had won a Quidditch against his older brother. Scorpius didn't have time to bask in his friend's happiness, he was too busy longing to know more about the girl in front of him.

_**They can't be friends.**_

"Hey Scor, can you meet Lily at Diagon Alley? I'm suppose to help her pick out an owl but I have to finish off some reports that dad wants on his desk in the morning"

Scorpius shrugged at his best friend, "Sure. I don't have any plans today."

Albus thanked him before he returned to the large stacks of paper on his desk. Scorpius pitied the poor guy. Mr. Potter had intentionally given Albus paperwork to complete as a form of punishment for his reckless actions and rash decisions on a previous job. He shook his head before apparating to Diagon Alley. He made his way to Eeylops Owl Emporium. He ignored all the annoying little kids crying for their parents to buy them an Owl. The infuriating brats couldn't understand the concept of 'No'. He hoped he didn't have to endure the pain of children.

He was about to the leave the shop when he glimpsed her petting a black owl. He watched her stroking the birds feathers for a few moments. He admired her smile. It was a genuine one; one he had gotten accustom to seeing. It made her look even more radiant. He didn't know a smile could make someone shine as bright as the stars. He walked towards her and when he was close enough he got a close up of her breath-taking smile.

"What is his name?" he inquired and she spun around, her smile being replaced by smirk.

"Scorpion. Suitable name, don't you think?"

"It's a strong name. Although, I have to say that I am honored you would name your owl after me" Scorpius teased.

Lily nudged him and smiled, "He's not named after you, you egotistical prat. He is named Scorpion because his color reminds me of the Black Scorpion I read about in Muggle Studies this year".

"Whatever. Why are buying a new owl?"

Lily stroked Scorpion, "Xeno, my first owl, died a few months ago. I decided to get one since I'm starting Healers training in a few weeks"

Scorpius broke into a wide smile, "Congratulations Lily! I didn't know you got accepted into the training program." He ignored the bird and gave her a big hug. She couldn't stop grinning.

"It's nothing Scor. I still have to pass the training examinations first before I can start the process of becoming a full Healer." She stared at the floor and Scorpius could feel her uncertainty. He cupped her chin and lifted it up towards him. His eyes stared into her big, beautiful brown eyes. He had always thought that her eyes was her weakness but staring into her eyes now made him realize that her eyes was his.

"You will be a Healer Lils. I have no doubt in my mind. You just have to believe in yourself"

He kept staring into her eyes and he couldn't stop thinking 'He couldn't be friends with her any longer'.

_**He shouldn't have kissed her.**_

He stops by the hospital. It's his daily routine. She manages to have lunch at 12:30 everyday just so she can see him. He comes into the kitchen and has lunch with her everyday. He tells her about work, the things he can share with her, and she recalls all the events of her day to him. They speak until there is a pause in the conversation and it is not the awkward pause. It is the comforting or rather a warming pause that they love. She smiles at him and asks him about his family and he tells her he's happy. He inquires about her happiness and she just keeps smiling. Yet, this enough for him.

Before her lunch break ends, she leans over the table and pecks his lips. It's a tradition they've had for awhile. He stops her from leaning back and returns his lips to hers. It's a slow but passionate kiss. One that sends shivers down her spine and makes him forget that he has only a few moments left on his lunch break. He doesn't care. Her lips on his is the only thing that matters. She breaks away from the kiss when she hears she's being paged. She pecks his lips once more.

He kisses her forehead, "Enjoy the rest of your day"

She sighs, "I will if you pick up Corvus and Caelum from school and Aquila from the nursery."

He groaned, "You want me to pick up the demons?"

She kissed him again before laughing, "They are our demons so they must be picked up. I have to go. Duty calls."

She sent him a smile before opening the door. He stared at the ring on her finger.

"See you tonight Mrs. Malfoy"

She turned to him, her eyes beaming, "I sure will Mr. Malfoy".

His wife left the room and it was in that moment he realized he should have never listened to the people telling him he shouldn't have kissed Lily the night of her congratulatory party. He shouldn't have hidden from her and drown his pain in Fire Whiskey. He should have kept kissing her. He shook his head. That was years ago. She was his wife. She was the mother to his children and thank Merlin, he kissed her. He hasn't stopped yet. He smiled at the thought before he headed to pick up their kids.

* * *

><p><strong> I don't Know if I am back for sure but, this One-Shot just wouldn't let me sleep. I am glad to know the Scorily and Scorpily ship is still strong. Keep writing guys! P.S. This has not been revised as yet so excuse the grammatical errors. <strong>


End file.
